


Muscles

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Ashley Williams confessing to Samantha Traynor that she's never had an orgasm. It ends with some muscle appreciation. And an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Twas a fill for the kink meme:<br/>http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=43555483#t43555483</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscles

“What, never? Never as in, not ever?” Samantha asked incredulously. “Not even, you know, flying solo?”

Ashley shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “Oh, this is just what I need,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “Condescension from the pencil pusher.”

“A gorgeous beefcake like you?” continued Samantha. “Oh dear, I'm talking out loud again, aren't I?” She held her head in her hands. 

“I don't know what the big deal is,” Ashley said, waving her fruity cocktail for emphasis. “I mean, I've had sex with a lot of guys. Ok, not a lot of guys. I mean, I've satisfied a lot of men.” She paused, drew herself up in her chair. “Specialist. Forget the last... many things that I said. That is an order.”

“Aye aye, ma'am,” replied Samantha.

“I have been with a perfectly normal and not slutty number of men, and they have all been very happy with the experience,” Ashley specified.

Samantha saw innumerable holes to poke in that statement, but didn't think that tearing Ashley down would serve any purpose. “I, on the other hand, have been with a slightly, uh, moderately? slutty number of women,” she began, to amusement and further mock-rolling of the eyes, “and I am exceptionally happy to report that I had each one screaming my name, or, uh, whatever name I happened to give them.”

“Ohhhh no,” chided Ashley, “you have a fake sex name? Don't imagine you're getting away without spilling the beans, squirt.”

Samantha was embarrassed, but that was her natural state, and part of her charm, and she was not above using it to her advantage. “I may have once pretended that I was called Shepard,” she confessed. “I wanted to hear how it sounded, you know, screamed by a girl biting down on her wrist at the moment of climax.”

Ashley was speechless at that. Samantha squirmed.

“All right,” she continued, although nobody was encouraging her, “and maybe I wanted to know what the big damn conquering hero feels like for once.” She gave her drink a long hard look. “Anyway,” she brightened, “we're here to talk about your problem, not mine.”

“Whoa there, short stuff,” said Ashley, “we're here to get a drink and socialise. I didn't see 'fixing what isn't broken' or 'poking our noses into the Lieutenant-Commander's private life' on the menu.”

Samantha, as usual, was too much of a smart-alec to be chased off the subject so easily. And she had heard these kinds of protestations before. “Well, if you're pulling rank already, I suppose you'll be picking up the tab? Ma'am?” she gambled.

“With all those fancy alien mixed drinks you've been ordering? You're on your own, Specialist!”

“Then I'll just assume you don't mind me telling you what I think,” said Samantha. “Tell you what, I'll even get you another of those *disgusting* cocktails you're into.” 

“Are you trying to seduce me, Samantha?” asked Ashley, sitting up on her barstool a little straighter and tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

“Obviously,” said Samantha. “But I'll settle for being right. As usual.” She took a sip of her drink. “The guys you date are all big lads. Not always with more muscles than brains, but usually. You respect the ones who show competence, diligence, a serious side. They're not the ones who ask you out. They don't want someone just like them. And you don't usually make the first move. No, you get the meatheads who want to protect the 'delicate flower', and you're flattered by that for just long enough to accept, but it turns out that they do loving like they do fighting: quickly and with overwhelming force.

“And you can't bring yourself off because you don't think you deserve it. You think if nobody else can make it happen, it's not something you have coming.” Samantha took a breath, but she wasn't finished. “I think perhaps it's your spiritual side. I wouldn't say that you're fatalistic, but you think there's a plan for all of us, right?” She looked into Ashley's eyes. “And screaming orgasms aren't mentioned in yours, maybe?”

Ashley looked at Samantha long and hard before replying. “Close enough, Specialist,” she said. She knocked back the dregs of her drink and pushed herself off the bar stool. Then she stalked out of the bar.

“Well,” Samantha said out loud, though certainly to herself, “that went better than I expected.”

\--------------

Samantha was never short of confidence around beautiful women. Saviors of the galaxy could make her mumble and trip over her words, but fortunately they were fewer in number. But she knew what to do with pretty girls. *To* pretty girls, as well, she told herself.

She felt as if perhaps she had pushed Ashley Williams a little bit far the previous evening. Maybe a little bit of an apology would be a nice thing to do, especially since this was supposed to be a party. She'd already seen Ashley receiving James' attentions, and even though it fit the pattern she'd described perfectly, even though it wouldn't lead to the earth-shattering, life-changing sex that Ashley (in Samantha's professional opinion) so desperately needed (and deserved), she didn't want Ashley to reject him just because she'd had a bit too much to drink and had opened her big mouth.

Samantha wandered the party, searching for Ashley. Stepping into a downstairs bedroom, she found a chin-up bar. She wondered if she would still pass the basic fitness test and its stringent requirement of exactly one full chin-up. She arranged herself below the bar, and had to stand on tip-toe just to get a grip. Why were all these soldiers so damn tall?

She'd already had a drink, only the one, but even so, this was much harder than she remembered. Was this a special N7 bar? Did it push back? She just about got her nose to touch the bar before her willpower gave out and she dropped to the floor, arms like wet noodles. Samantha realised she had an audience.

“Oh,” she said. “Hey,” she began.

“Hey,” replied Ashley. “I saw you come in here and I thought I'd have a quiet word. I just wanted to say sorry about last night. I was angry.”

“I'm the one who should be saying sorry,” said Samantha. “In fact, I was looking for you so I could do just that. I went over the line, Ashley, I'm sorry.”

“No, that's OK,” replied Ashley. “One thing my 'spiritual side' is good for is forgiveness.” She smiled at Samantha. “Also, you were pretty much right.”

“I know,” said Samantha. “It's attractive, isn't it?” she added, jokingly. Also flirtatiously, she hoped.

“Yeah, well, James has been hitting on me all evening, and he's a good guy, but he's like you said, he just wants to keep me safe.”

“And safe isn't very sexy, is it?” asked Samantha lightly, nonchalantly approaching Ashley near the doorway. “Not like screaming orgasms are sexy,” she stated, matter-of-factly, looking up the short distance to Ashley's eyes, and giving her a half-cherubic, half-devilish look.

“Oh my god, you never stop, do you?” Ashley laughed.

“It occurs to me,” said Samantha, in a low voice, “that here we are, two grown-ups alone in a bedroom, the galaxy going to hell and what I think is gunfire in the kitchen,” she was on a roll, “and an offer of guaranteed gratification on the table, so to speak, so why don't you just let me show you some things I learned in the Academy that definitely weren't on the curriculum?” By now Samantha was on tip-toes in front on Ashley, pulling herself up on her broad shoulders, and was talking with her lips an inch away from Ash's.

“Whoa there, Samantha,” breathed Ashley, “I'm not sure I can...”

“Shut up, you beautiful hunk,” whispered Samantha. “I know what you're capable of. And all you have to do tonight is follow orders. Say 'yes ma'am'. Come on. Say it. Say it, and I'll make you shout my name. You won't be able to stop yourself.”

Ashley blinked and swallowed. “Y... yes. Yes ma'am,” she stuttered.

Samantha pushed in close to Ashley, pressing her body up against her. “Ooh-rah, marine. Now use those big fucking muscles and get us to the bed.”

Ashley wrapped her arms around Samantha, drawing her closer and lifting her off the ground. Samantha obligingly wrapped her legs around Ashley, pulled in, and went to work on Ashley's earlobe with her tongue and teeth. Ashley's legs, shoulder width apart, jerked stiff, and she tried to twist her neck away from Samantha's persistent attack.

“To the bed,” whispered Samantha again, and Ashley began to move, step by step, trying to shake Samantha off while grasping her tightly.

They fell on to the bed in a tangle, and Samantha quickly used Ashley's distracted state to straddle her waist. She went to work on Ashley's uniform jacket, unzipping and unclasping her way down as far as she could. Using one hand to explore the wedge of skin she had exposed, she shrugged out of her own jacket and tossed it aside. 

Ash was panting, on her back, a fire in her eyes that Samantha had never seen. Samantha shifted enough so that she could get Ashley's jacket right off. She made short work of the lacy bra underneath as well, flinging it aside. She took in the view.

“Look at you,” said Samantha. “Such a fine specimen. Those arms. That stomach. Protect you? Those idiots. You're the one doing the protecting. You're the strong one. You're protecting us. Protecting me.” Samantha's hands explored Ashley's hard abs and well-defined arm muscles, sending a shiver across Ashley's body. 

She took Ashley's wrists and held them down above her head as she bent over to nuzzle at her cheeks, then to kiss her for the first time. She took it slowly, aware that it might be her first time with a woman. A little gasp told her that she was on the right track. She continued, savoring the plump lips, soft skin, and relative innocence of the strong woman beneath her.

She began to pay attention to Ashley's breasts, and the nipples hardened in response. Her hands still where Samantha had put them, Ashley pushed with her back to bring her breast closer to Samantha's mouth.

Having worked up some heat, Samantha rolled away from Ashley and set about stripping off the rest of her clothes. “Don't just lie there, muscles, get naked!”

Ashley's reply was still tentative, but there was more enthusiasm in her voice than before. “Yes, ma'am!” They kicked off their boots. Samantha quickly ditched her pants and then went to help Ashley peel off her skintight gear.

“Stand there for me, Ash,” said Samantha, indicating a spot on the floor by the chin-up bar. “And put your hands above your head. Grab on to that bar.” Samantha stood in front of her, giving her a close inspection, from top to bottom. “What's this for, this perfect body?” she asked, running a hand down the side of Ashley's toned, sculpted muscles from armpit to knee. Kneeling quickly, she licked the inside of Ashley's thigh with her tongue before Ash could reply.

Ashley trembled. “Fighting?” asked Ashley.

Samantha paid attention to the other thigh. “Fighting for what?” she asked, between licks.

“For humanity,” said Ashley, her left leg jerking as Samantha kissed behind the knee.

“And?” 

“For the galaxy,” she said, her voice catching as Samantha engaged a hand at her lower back.

“And?” said Samantha again, a little bit muffled this time.

“For you,” gasped Ashley, as Samantha's tongue started to circle her outer lips.

Samantha leaned back and looked up for moment. “And what's my name?”

“Samantha,” came the reply, immediately. Then, as she dove back in, her tongue tasting for the first time the wetness that had built up between Ashley's legs, forced out in one sudden exhalation: “For you, Samantha.”

Ashley's grip on the bar tightened. Her arm muscles grew hard, her abs spasmed and her calves twitched as Samantha began to lick her out in earnest. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks glowing, and a trace of perspiration began to form at her hairline.

“That's right,” Samantha said, some time later. “And what do you do for me?”

“Ffff... Fight for you,” Ashley breathed out. “Protect you.” Samantha had two fingers inside Ashley and was treating her clit to that old Academy trick she had promised. Samantha could sense that Ashley was close, closer than she'd ever been in her life, to coming. 

Samantha, keeping her hand in contact with Ashley's clit and vagina as much as possible, stood up and climbed on to Ashley as she had done before, wrapping her legs around the muscular soldier's thighs and holding on with one arm around her neck. Face to face with Ashley's tightly closed eyes and clenched jaw, she began to up the pace with the hand that reached down to Ashley's sex.

“Lift me up, muscles,” said Samantha. “Show me what you're for.” Her hand, all the time, hitting those spots that she had found created the greatest reactions.

As Ashley strained her arms and began to lift them both off the ground, Samantha whispered to her: “Tell me again.”

“I fight for you!” Ashley moaned out, so close now, her feet dangling a few inches off the ground. Samantha's hand never stopped working, and she went at Ashley's earlobe and neck as well now, whatever she could get her mouth to. “I protect you!”

Ashley's legs twitched and strained in the air as she fought to keep them apart, to give Samantha's hand fuller access. “And you come for me,” Samantha told her, knowing that saying it would make it true.

“Ahhhh!” Ashley screamed. Her powerful arms pulled them both right up to the bar in a convulsive spasm, her biceps bulging, sweat dripping from her nose. Her legs kicked out until they found the frame of the door, finally finding purchase, allowing her to thrust her hips towards Samantha's hand, which pushed back obligingly. “Fuck! Samantha! Fuck!” 

Samantha drew out Ashley's first ever orgasm as long as she could.


End file.
